


Rather Chilly

by KateSmithNoble



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who: Scream of the Shalka
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateSmithNoble/pseuds/KateSmithNoble
Summary: Shalka!Doctor nearly catches a cold. Luckily there is an android waiting with tea for him in the TARDIS.





	Rather Chilly

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rather old oneshot I forgot to post on AO3. It is one of my favourite things. It's domestic fluff. So go on and relax in the happiness of those two.

It wasn’t too long after Allison had left, when the Doctor visited Earth again. Since the universe liked to play pranks on him, the TARDIS materialised in a small park in wintry London on one of the coldest days in January. Stepping outside the Time Lord headed down the street towards the small shops, humming along with the carols, wrapping the green grey coat closer around him. Minus twenty degrees Celsius was even for him with a lower body temperature uncomfortable.  
“I should have put on a scarf. The Master will have a fit.” he mumbled to himself as a shiver ran down his spine. Of course he could actually tell his system to compensate, but that probably wasn’t worth the effort. He just needed to do some shopping after all.

~*~

About two hours later the TARDIS gave a whirrling noise and the Master looked up from his book, put it aside on a small table and got up, noting to himself that the left knee needed some more oil to ease the annoying friction. One could almost think that it was the android equivalent of a meniscus tear. Hidious business.  
Without any hurry the Master headed towards the door and found the Doctor, with a not so healthy looking red nose, shaking off some snow. 

“I see that you have to had gotten at least into a snowstorm, judging by your appearance, Doctor.” the android said, approaching the other man with a sharp look and his hands clasped behind his back.  
He watched for a few seconds the Doctor trying to get the snow from his shoes, uttering something under his breath, but eventually the Master gave a long sigh and his features eased a bit.  
Reaching up with his hand to brush out a few snowflakes from the Doctor’s hair, he said as an answer to the smile he received:  
“You are late, my dear.” and with that he took the bags from the Doctor, about to go for the kitchen, when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Turning half way back with an raised eyebrow and question in his eyes.  
“It was worth the trouble although I’d like to have something warm if you don’t mind. It’s rather chilly out there.” the Doctor said leaning in and kissing the android shortly as a welcome. Only what he didn’t expect is the Master to move back and frown at him even more. 

“Rather chilly? You’re freezing, you old fool! One would think that with your age you would have become at least a bit sensible and responsible, Doctor, but I guess you never learn.” the android scolded him and walked quickly towards the corridor. “Wait in the bedroom and please be so kind and don’t get any snow on the carpet, ..and please do adjust the doormat back into place."  
With that the Master was gone and with him the groceries. 

A bit confused, but not protesting at the idea of a blanket and a warm bed, the Doctor left the snow stained coat and shoes near the entrance at the clothes hanger he had since his at least fifth regeneration. Getting into the bedroom he removed more clothing remaining in a shirt and trousers, but with bare feet.  
He was just about to get under the duvet, when the Master walked in with a small tray, obviously still not quite happy with him.  
"It’s not like I will get a cold from that, so you can stop being angry with me.” the Doctor grumbled from the bed, sitting still and eyeing the kettle and cups on the tray, which the other man set onto the nightstand.  
“You’ve still caused yourself unnecessary discomfort. Don’t expect me to congratulate you on your frivolity, Doctor.” the Master answered calmly as he bend down to pour some tea into a bigger mug and offered it to the younger Time Lord. 

The Doctor blinked and smiled at the smell of fresh herbal tea and the other’s words. “How nice of you to be upset about my discomfort. A while back you would have been the cause of it and now you’re trying to prevent it.” said he softly, taking a sip and watching the Master over the edge of the mug.  
A slightly annoyed expression crossed the other’s features.  
“Hush and drink your tea.” was the answer and to the Doctor’s surprise the android moved onto the bed as well, settling behind him. 

“Lean back against me and pull the blanket up, be so nice.” the Master said, his legs falling on the Doctor’s sides and he wrapped an arm around his waist as the other followed up onto his suggestion.  
There was a sigh from the Time Lord when he realised the body behind him felt warm and the hand that went to gently touch his cheek and neck was in no way the android’s usual temperature.  
Chuckling a bit he let his head drop onto the Master’s shoulder and looked up at him.  
“You’re worrying too much, Master. ” he said, with a certain affection in his eyes as much as it was displayed in the smile tugging at his lips. He took the mug with both hands, the warmth seeping in through the skin deep into his bones.  
“No I’m not.” the other gave back, his grip on his waist getting tighter and the other arm wrapping possessively around the Doctor’s shoulders. “I’m no longer a slave of an organic form, there is not much which will ever harm me and even less to actually destroy me. You don’t have this advantage and I do not want you to risk your life for those lesser creatures nor deliberately damaging yourself in the slightest.” he continued, reaching up again and playing with a frozen strand of the Doctor’s hair, raising the temperature in his fingertips enough to melt it and smooth it back into place.  
“You’re not allowed unnecessary risk, when I can’t leave this place to help you. Is that understood?” 

“How on Gallifrey can you count snowy cold weather into that?” the Doctor retorted with a sarcastic overtone, realising that wasn’t the best idea, since the arm returned to his shoulders, pressing him back against the Master’s body with a bit more force.  
“Doctor…”  
“Oh alright understood.” the younger Time Lord said, holding the mug over the blanket carefully balancing out the motions so he wouldn’t spill anything.  
“Good. You’re still an old fool, my dear Doctor. I really wonder how you could have survived so long on your own.” the Master said fondly, satisfied with the answer and just kept holding the other close, using his inner settings to let his outer shell become warmer, the blanket isolating them quite effectively. Kissing the Doctor’s temple he nudged his arm with the mug, to make him drink a bit more.  
“Effectively, thank you very much. But I nonetheless prefer your care over certain other possibilities.”  
“I hope so. Still please refrain from trying to cross me to provoke it. Now drink your tea and stop talking. I rather enjoyed the silence while you were gone.” the android said settling against the headboard, cheek pressed against the side of the Doctor’s head.  
Of course he told him to not continue the conversation on purpose and in a way that would suggest that he didn’t like the sentimental image he was giving away with his reactions.

The mug got once refilled, but by the time the Master took it from the Doctor’s weakening hands, the younger Time Lord was half asleep in his arms, relaxed and some sort of content spilling from the view of him like that. Even though the Master couldn’t sleep, he eventually closed his eyes, shifting them lower on the bed and letting the other sleep for as long as he would like to. They had all the time they desired to have.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I wrote this before Baymax came out okay? But I guess the Master had a baymax moment.


End file.
